


Noticed

by szczepter



Series: KagaKuro Valentine's 2018 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/pseuds/szczepter
Summary: What it says on the tin





	Noticed

Kagami wore a tie.

Which, considering the weather and the fact that he also wore a coat and a scarf was a bit of a wasted effort.

Kuroko still thought it was charming in that way only Kagami could pull off.

“Hello.” He said after Kagami worked himself into a frenzy looking around, presumably for Kuroko.

“Jesus Christ!” Kagami screeched and jumped in the air when Kuroko made his presence known.

Kuroko hoped he hid his smile behind his woolly scarf but Kagami didn’t miss the slight quirk of his lips. He didn’t say anything though.

“Have you been waiting for a long time?” Kuroko asked politely since he knew Kagami was here long before he was and he was _exactly_ on time.

“No. I just got here.”

Kuroko felt his lips stretch into a fond smile at the small lie.

“I see.”

Kagami nodded.

“You wore a tie.” He couldn’t help but point out, while Kagami grunted and blushed.

“Yeah.” He tugged at it nervously and Kuroko wanted to swat his hand away and fix the crooked knot, but he figured he might do it later, when they weren’t so out in public.

“So where are we going?” Kuroko asked.

Kagami looked startled for a moment as if he was surprised that Kuroko was even there.

“Skates. I mean Ice skates. I mean ice rink.” He sputtered, completely taken a back by his own inability to sound coherent, even though he was talking to Kuroko like usual at school today.

He reached again to his collar and tugged at his tie.

"Skates?" Kuroko titled his head curiously. "Do you even know how to skate Kagami-kun?"

"Uh...no. Not really."

"And you decided that going to an ice rink would be a good idea because...?"

"Because you like it." Kagami admitted embarrased.

Kuroko exhaled a few times and shook his head.

"That makes me happy, but since you wouldn't be able to enjoy yourself, I wouldn't be able to either."

Kagami frowned and Kuroko could see how hard he tried not to pout.

"So, what you're saying is that it was a dumb idea."

"A little." Kuroko admited and moved away when someone almost collided with him.

Kagami grunted, unhapphy.

"So, I guess you have a better idea?"

The corner of Kuroko's mouth turned upwards.

“As a matter of fact, I do."

\---

“Arcade?”

Kagami sounded skeptical when he saw when Kuroko led him to.

“I thought you’d appreciate it more than an ice rink.”

“Ha.ha.ha.” Kagami bit out sarcastically when he shrugged off his coat, but he looked appreciative nonetheless. Kuroko hid his smile when he was also taking off his own overcoat.

Kuroko received a bundle of tickets from the person at the entrance and he split it evenly between the two of them.

“I suggest trying those first.” He said and gestured to the provisional hoops with smaller than the regular basketballs.

They each had three tries. Kagami scored all while Kuroko managed to score two out of three. The prize was coupons to majibu.

“You still suck.” Kagami teased, to which Kuroko merely rolled his eyes. He steered them in the direction of another game which was very similar to the basketball one but it used baseballs this time.

Kagami due to wearing a suit was catching the attention of other visitors, some were sending him curious glances while some were more…appreciative.

Kagami must have noticed because he was tugging at his tie again.

Kuroko finally couldn't help himself and pulled his hand away.

“You’ll mess up the knot.”

Kagami frowned and dropped his hand to the side.

“This was a bad idea wasn’t it?”

“Why?” Kuroko asked while he was fixing the knot again.

Kagami shrugged.

“It was stupid to wear it to the ice rink, but it’s even stupider to wear it to the arcade.”

Kuroko huffed out an amused laugh.

“Well, I thought you would like the arcade better than ice rink, considering you cannot skate.” He emphasized while Kagami made a face.

“Yeah, well, it still was a bad idea.”

“Well.” Kuroko said and fixed the lapels of Kagami’s suit jacket. “At least you won’t mess it up by falling.”

Kagami finally got annoyed enough to shook Kuroko’s hands away, to which he only gave him a small smile.

“And besides…maybe I took us here so I could see you in it fully.” He teased and Kagami couldn’t help but blush at the comment.

“You’re an awful person.” He said and Kuroko pulled him by the hand into another alley with games.

 

* * *

 

“I still don’t get how can you drink that _now?”_

Kuroko took another sip of his milkshake and shrugged.

Kagami just shook his head.

They went to majibu and used to coupons to buy food, but Kagami bought the milkshake himself for Kuroko.

Kuroko didn’t comment that Kagami didn’t have to, but he figured he’d want to give back a little for the arcade tickets.

“Ugh, why didn’t we stay inside?” Kagami grumbled.

It wasn’t that late, but the back alleys were empty and it was dark already. Kuroko just suddenly felt the need to take a walk in this hush, even as the frost was biting their noses and ears.

“It’s nice.” Kuroko said finally and took his final sip of the shake, before he threw away the cup. And then involuntarily shivered.

He heard Kagami’s snort and then they were pressed side to side and he made a small noise of relief at the shared body warmth he could feel radiating from Kagami.

He could feel Kagami’s eyes on him and he glanced at him from the corner of his eye. Kagami’s cheeks were pink from the winter air probably a bit from embarrassment. Then he looked away.

The silence was more than comfortable and Kuroko concentrated on the way Kagami’s hand nipped at his coat pocket shyly, trying to figure out if he should reach for his hand first or if he should let Kagami gather his wits on his own and slip his hand in his pocket himself.

And then he realized that Kagami was walking him home.

Nothing wrong with it, but who would be walking _Kagami_ back? He frowned when it came to him as if Kagami was feeling obliged to do it. The only way was to probably part here and go their separate ways.

But he didn’t want to. Not _yet._

He stopped suddenly and Kagami stumbled and bumped into him while his hand was just starting to gently curl around his wrist.

Kuroko sighed.

“What’s wrong?”

Kuroko looked up at Kagami with a smile.

“Nothing. I think we should part here.”

Kagami blinked.

“Huh? Why? Your home is not that far away?”

Kuroko shook his head.

“Here’s fine.”

“Uh, okay.” Kagami dropped his hand from Kuroko’s wrist.

“So….um, you had fun? I mean I did, so I hope you did too…”

“Yes.” Kuroko said and reached for Kagami’s collar again to fix his tie again.

“I had a lot of fun. I always do.”

Kagami’s face went dark with a blush, but he didn’t berate Kuroko for his honest comment.

He grunted and looked away briefly before he looked back at Kuroko.

“Okay, so we should…um…end it here right.”

Kuroko nodded.

“Riiiight.” Kagami drawled and made a move backwards, before Kuroko grabbed him by the coat.

“What?” He said as he stumbled.

“One thing’s missing, don’t you think?”

Kagami opened his mouth and closed it and looked at the night sky before signing heavily.

“Right.” He said, looked back at Kuroko who held his gaze for a moment before he closed his eyes. Kagami shifted, bend down and pressed a dry kiss to his cheek.

There was a pause and Kuroko thought he’d have to pull him back himself, but he finally kissed him on the mouth.

Kuroko shivered when he felt Kagami’s hand in his hair and how his fingers brushed his ears. They kissed with their mouths and eyes closed, but it still made Kuroko’s heart pound. He hesitantly put a hand on Kagami’s chest and thought he felt his own heart rattling in his chest as well.

Finally, it was over and they parted.

“Good ni-“Kuroko didn’t manage to finish when a sharp light illuminated them and a car horn made them both jump.

“Hey! Get out of the driveway kid!” Someone shouted from the car as they honked at them. Kagami looked disoriented, so Kuroko who recovered faster grabbed his hand and pulled him into another alley.

“What…the hell?” He wheezed when his back hit a wall.

Kuroko tried to calm his own breathing.

“Jesus. This is crazy.”

“Hm?” Kuroko looked up at him.

“The…I mean. I still can’t over the fact that people miss you when you were right _there_!” Kagami ran a hand through face.

“I mean…I was…” He paused suddenly and blushed again.

“You were what?” Kuroko asked with mischief reflected in his eyes. Kagami made a face.

“You damn well know what I was doing.” He sputtered.

Kuroko tried, oh he really tried not to tease him but he just couldn’t. It was too tempting.

“Well, maybe you weren’t doing it well enough.” He patiently looked at Kagami, who finally couldn’t hold it anymore and laughed.

“Hey! I’m gonna get mad.”

“Sorry.”

“No, you’re not.”

Kuroko just tilted his head.

Kagami brushed some hair from his cheek.

“I still don’t get how he didn’t notice you.” He murmured and it was Kuroko’s turn to feel his cheeks heat up. There was more to what Kagami said than just the fact that the man in the car didn’t saw Kuroko.

“You noticed me.” Kuroko said, no hint of teasing this time in his voice and he swallowed. “And that’s enough.”

Kagami shook his head, as if he wanted to say something along the lines of ‘stop being embarrassing’ or  ‘ugh you’re terrible’ but he did none of these things.

Instead he just kissed him.

And that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Kagakuro valentine's week! Basic fluff for day 1 :)


End file.
